Intimacy Equals Into Me See
by emeraldflame91
Summary: "The rulers of Candracar and the Heart acted as her impenetrable, permanent tether, whether she liked it or not." Four years after the end of the series the W.I.T.C.H. girls experience resentment over their mystical powers and their roles as Guardians.
1. The Great Accumulation

**Intimacy Equals "Into Me See"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters.

**Time Period:** Four years after the end of the second season. Will, Matt, and Cornelia are eighteen. This fic is set during the summer **before their freshman year of college**. In other words, it's the summer **after** they've graduated from high school. It takes place a few weeks before their freshman year is set to start.

Author's Note: This fic is not complete. The content below is only the first part of the story. I'm not finished with the second part yet because, as you will see, this fic deals with some deep and complex emotions. Writing stories that portray a character's inner-conflict is never easy for me. I devote a great amount of time to ensuring that those pieces are written solidly and believably. In other words, I put a lot of thought and effort into my deeper stories. Expect to see the second chapter soon.

* * *

><p>In a flash of vivid white light the W.I.T.C.H. girls and Matt folded back to Shell Beach. Will exhaled an immediate sigh of relief as her feet sank into the grainy sand. It was soft beneath her toes, a familiar and inviting pleasure. In that moment she longed to revert to her normal form so she could feel it slide through her flip-flops and graze against her bare feet.<p>

With this sensation in mind, she held the Heart of Candracar aloft and used it to close the space-fold. Then she allowed the Heart to change her fellow Guardians back to their human forms. Her own transformation became obvious when she felt smooth cotton clothes on areas that had just been exposed. Then there was the desired feel of sand against her toes. She moved her feet about for a bit, reveling in the sensation until she heard Cornelia's voice.

"You'd think they're out to kill us or something," she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Tell me about it. I'm beat," Taranee agreed. "And I _still_ have to work tonight. There's no getting out of it. Can't afford to snooze on the job. I have tons of college applications to pay for this year. Those are expensive!"

"No offense, but I don't think the Candracar elders care about your _mountain_ of college apps, Tee. They think we have more important things to think about like, I don't know, running to them and fixing all the universe's problems," Irma said.

She rolled her eyes for emphasis and looked at the other members of the group before adding, "She really does have a mountain of college apps. Seriously. The pile of papers in her room makes Mount Thanos look dinky. And it's only the _summer_. That's saying something."

"This _is_ Taranee we're talking about. Right, Little Miss Braniac?" Hay Lin asked. She giggled and winked in the Fire Guardian's direction.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared. Don't come whining to me when you don't get into your top choice schools because you didn't apply early," Taranee retorted, flicking her eyes at Irma. "That'll be what, Irma? Two colleges?" she asked with a devious smile.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm only applying to two schools doesn't mean that my standards are low. You're the one who's ambitious and picky about a school. I just wanna knock out my core classes. I can do that anywhere."

"Irma's right," Matt chimed in. "It doesn't matter where you do your gen eds. Heatherfield University's gonna be fine for us." He motioned to himself and Will.

"Yeah. It's a good school," Will affirmed. "She can get 'em done there and transfer if she wants."

The redhead gave a nonchalant shrug and turned away from the group. She shifted her feet a little more and stared out at the rich azure waters. Calm waves lapped at the shore, temporarily engulfing the shoreline before receding and shrinking back again. The sun beat down on the water, making it shimmer like white gold.

Will savored the warm wind that skimmed over her as she watched the flow of the water. The wind teased her hair, blowing it back and away from her shoulders. The smell of ocean air permeated her nose. She inhaled it, allowing it to bring her into tranquility. Will wanted to forget about everything, to direct her attention away from the anxiety-inducing mission the group had just experienced (and would probably endure for the rest of the summer).

So she stood there and tried to enjoy her surroundings. This proved to be a challenge, however, because she found herself thinking about how much she missed her beach excursions. They had been minimal this summer due to her W.I.T.C.H. related duties. She had gone once with her mother and Dean at the beginning of the season, and another time with Matt's group of friends (as well as her own) but, for the most part, she had been forced to neglect the simple, ordinary pleasure. Instead, Will had devoted her time to confronting (and rectifying) the issues that Candracar assigned her.

If she was honest with herself, addressing the onslaught of conflicts was starting to feel like a chore. The missions restricted her like a steel t-bar that had just collapsed on top of her. Will was able to revel in leisure time when the Veil was safe and the parallel dimensions were calm, but eventually, something or some_one_ would tug her back. She was bound to that t-bar and nothing could change that. The rulers of Candracar and the Heart acted as her impenetrable, permanent tether-whether she liked it or not.

Yes, she felt tethered. _She felt tethered when she just wanted to swim._

Will lifted the Heart so it was at eye level and stared at it. The crystal's rosy glow seemed to glint in the sunlight. The sight of the Heart now made her muscles tense. A mild heat began to rise in her stomach. Her knuckles cinched around the chain, turning white from the force of her grasp.

Will dangled the object and allowed it sway like a pendulum in front of her face. The crystal felt light in her hand as she did this. Its weight caused lazy swings that she could easily track with her eyes. She vaguely wondered if it was weightless enough to be tossed into the water and glared at it.

Before she could give this idea further contemplation, a pair of arms embraced her from behind. The fragrance of musky aftershave replaced the scent of ocean air. Large hands splayed out on her waist. Her glare vanished. The physical contact elicited ease. It made her body relax and brought her temper down to a simmer.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Matt asked, his voice a murmur.

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny," Will replied playfully, sinking back into his body.

"How 'bout I give you ten pennies?" This time he sounded sly.

Will snickered in way of response. She lowered the Heart and loped it around her neck by its chain.

"A dollar?" he offered.

When she didn't satisfy him with a reply, he squeezed her middle, applying a gentle pressure to her body. Will didn't know whether this was intended to comfort or restrict her, but she assumed it was the previous and snuggled closer to him.

"You looked like you were deep in thought. What's wrong? I'd like to know," Matt whispered. "You were like, a million miles away from us."

"I – I-" Will stammered.

She wanted to confide in him, but not when her friends were present. She didn't want to worry them or deal with their flood of questions. Beyond that, Will wasn't ready to _answer_ those inquiries. Not right now. She didn't want to face resentment or the severing of precious friendships that she'd had for the past six years.

The thought of losing W.I.T.C.H. to her opinions was enough to make her eyes feel heavy with tears. She mentally cursed, biting the inside of her cheek and willing them to stay back. A breath of relief came forth when they obeyed her.

"Yeah?" Matt prompted her, pulling her back to the present.

"Yeah, what?" Will asked, feeling dazed and confused.

"I asked what was wrong."

"Oh. Right."

She covered Matt's hands with her smaller ones, lacing her fingers in his. After a minute of wondering how and when she would tell him, an idea came to her. "I'll tell you when we get back to campus, 'kay?"

"Sure. We can hang in my dorm and talk," Matt offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Will squirmed, shifting about in his hold until she was facing him. A smirk overtook her face. "Don't worry about me too much."

She was surprised when he smiled at her instead of retaliating with a sneer. "I'm your boyfriend. I'm allowed to worry about you."

Matt leaned in. He brushed his nose across Will's and pecked her. She was just about to return the affection when a voice stopped her.

"Aren't you two adorable?"

Will inclined her head in the direction of the voice and found herself staring at Cornelia. Her lips parted to form a response, but the blond spoke again.

"Seeing you guys act like that makes me miss Caleb," Cornelia said with a groan. Her voice wasn't dissimilar from a whine.

"Go visit him in Meridian before you leave for school," Matt suggested.

"But not before we hang out one last time," Will piped up.

Her lips sank into a sudden frown. She didn't like the thought of being separated from Cornelia during their college careers. Not after all they'd been through together and not after forming such a close bond with her. The Earth Guardian had become a surrogate sister to her over the years. Will knew that she would miss Cornelia greatly when she wasn't home in Heatherfield for the holidays.

"Let me guess… you'll do _anything_ but shopping." Cornelia's quip tugged Will from her reverie.

"Yeah. No offense, but shopping with you is a nightmare, Corny," she snickered.

"Hey! I liked shopping with you that one time, _Wilma_."

Will cringed at the use of her full name and glowered at Cornelia.

"It was fun. Too bad you didn't like it. It was your loss." The younger girl flicked her waist-length hair behind her.

A chuckle spilled from Will's lips. Beside her, Matt snorted in laughter. Will didn't doubt that they were thinking the same thing: _Typical Cornelia._

"It'd be fun to chill at your house and go out to lunch," Will stated, making her preferences known. She hoped that Cornelia would comply with her wishes.

"I'll see if I can pencil you in. I'm kinda popular, you know," Cornelia joked, causing Will to shake her head and roll her eyes. "Sure thing, girlie. Of course I wanna spend time with you before I leave. I'll let you know when I figure out a good day."

"Great." She smiled.

"Well," Matt started. He released Will. She hesitantly moved away from him. "We should head back to campus. Let's go tell everyone goodbye."

"Okay," Will agreed, grinning as Cornelia approached her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She curled an arm around her friend's waist in turn.

The trio strode away from the water and turned to the rest of the group. Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were now immersed in a conversation about a VMJ concert that W.I.T.C.H. had attended during Will's eighth grade year. They watched as Irma did an impressive imitation of a drunk father who had neglected to chaperon his daughter and had taken to flirting with the mothers of various teenage girls.

Irma stumbled about in the sand and slurred her words, resting her hand on Hay Lin's shoulder as she "sweet-talked" her. The Chinese girl shrank away from her, half-grimacing, half-giggling, and failing to maintain her act. Taranee was holding her stomach and chortling at the sight.

Will could hear Matt and Cornelia laughing beside her. The half-assed skit made her cave to her own mirth. It only halted after Irma stopped acting. Irma's antics were then replaced with marks of praise and validation from the others (including Will herself) and eventually, a long stretch of silence.

The unexpected lull provided Will with an opportunity to speak up. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before saying, "Me and Matt have to go. We've gotta get back to HU."

This seemed to disappoint Hay Lin because her lips sagged into a pout. "Aww. That's too bad. I was kinda hoping we could hang out."

Will tensed at her words. She felt bad about leaving her friend, but she also had more important matters to be concerned with. She frowned. "Sorry. I'll have to take a rain-check, H.L. We could do something later this weekend if you want."

"Sure. That'd be great. Call me, Willie, and we can set something up." Hay Lin engulfed her in an enthusiastic hug that Will had to reciprocate.

"Will do," she promised, clutching Hay Lin close. She pulled away after a minute and allowed Hay Lin to rejoin the group.

Will then bid the others good-bye, giving each girl a tight hug. A mixture of emotions began to swell in her body as Matt took her hand and led her away from the beach. She glanced back at her smiling and waving friends as a means of diversion, but then she wondered what they would say if they knew of her internal war.

Shaking her head, Will rid herself of these crippling thoughts. Now wasn't the time to dwell on this. She could think about her issues later when she was in Matt's dorm. She could talk about them then, too, and unload everything that was racking her brain.

Taking a deep breath, she devoted what little energy she had left to squelching her troubles and focusing on the present. It took a few minutes to accomplish this, but once she did, Will squeezed Matt's hand and enjoyed the quiet stroll to her car.

* * *

><p><span>(Long) Author's Note:<span> I wrote this fic as a birthday gift for my best friend **Lightning Eterna **back at the end of February. She supplied me with the interesting theory that the girls would eventually become resentful of their powers and missions if they continued to deal with massive issues in the mystical part of their lives. Lightning asserted that this would take a large emotional toll on Will in particular because she's the leader of the group. As a result, she would most likely want to live a normal and content life and be free of the Heart's burdens. Lightning wanted me to explore what Will's feelings would be in this situation. Lightning also thinks that the elders of Candracar would take the girls for granted four years down the line because they're used to having the Guardians fix all of their problems. It would become routine/second nature.

I have to say that I agree with Lightning, and not just because she's my best friend. If I look at that scenario from a realistic perspective, it only makes sense that the girls would get sick of saving the world and would feel annoyed that they're not receiving credit from the elders any longer. I also agree about the elders taking W.I.T.C.H. for granted due to reasons that I already stated up there. ^ By the way, it was very fun to include the other girls in this piece as well as touch on Will and Cornelia's bond. Their friendship is definitely my favorite out of all the bonds amongst the W.I.T.C.H. girls. ;) :D x33333

**You guys may or may not be thinking "WTF?" in regards to the title. Allow me to explain, please. I first heard the quote, "intimacy really means 'into me see,'" when I was at a meeting for the Psychology Club (yes, I'm a nerd. Shut up!) at my college in February. We had been discussing Valentine's Day, intimacy, and different types of love when a professor contributed that quote. I found it interesting and I have to say that I agree with her: just because you're not having sex with someone doesn't mean that you can't be intimate with them. Intimacy is _so much deeper __than sex_. Some people refer to their friendships as "intimate friendships," after all. ^^**

**In the second part of this fic, Will allows Matt to "see into her" when she expresses her frustrations over Candracar. Matt will see Will demonstrating anger, vulnerablity and confusion. Being that open and raw with someone is a form of intimacy in my opinion. There will also be a scene that leads up to Will and Matt making love. Please note: The actual act will _NOT_ be shown. So, you'll be subjected to _both _kinds of intimacy. ;) ;P**

In short, the themes in this fic match up very well with that awesome quote. I can't think of anything else that I could possibly call this.

**A note to The Demon's Reflection: I apologize for not including Mr. Huggles in this fanfic. He won't appear in the following chapter either because Matt wouldn't be able to bring him to college. That would probably be against school regulations. I'll be sure to include him in a future fanfic, though. I promise. :) **

**Expect another W.I.T.C.H. fanfic next. I'm not sure if it will be the second part of this story or not.**

Thanks for the support as always, guys. Love you all! :) x3333


	2. The Great Release

**Intimacy Equals "Into Me See"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters.

**Time ****Period:** Four years after the end of the second season. Will and Matt are eighteen. This fic is set during the summer **before ****their ****freshman ****year ****of ****college**. It takes place a few weeks before their freshman year is set to start.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you step into my dorm, pretty miss?" Matt joked as he held the door open for Will. "Ladies first," he added, allowing her to pass him.<p>

"What? Are you too cool for an office?" she retorted, regarding him with a falsely suspicious air.

"Nope. That comes next year when I get an apartment. For now it's a cramped dorm. Talk about a charming space," Matt remarked. His trademark sarcasm colored his tone.

Will walked over to his bed and plunked down on it. The egg-crate mattress pad gave beneath her and the bedspread felt comfortingly soft on her legs as she kicked her flip-flops off.

"I don't care. I like your room," she said, staring at the Polaroid photos of their friends that were taped to the bland wall at the head of his bed. Her eyes fell upon a picture that Martin had taken of the couple during their senior year. They were sitting in the grass of Sheffield's courtyard and smiling widely, their brown-bag homemade lunches in front of them.

Will recalled how Martin had requested other pictures on that day for his photography class. The younger boy also asked for posed images, and she and Matt obliged him. They complied with Martin's instructions as he placed them in various poses and asked them to make different facial expressions. They dutifully obeyed him for the entire lunch hour, smiling and laughing in between photos and holding back apprehensive chuckles when he insisted on taking a few pictures of the couple kissing. (She remembered trying her best not to blush during those shots and failing several times.)

When Martin presented them with the final prints a few weeks later, they settled on the casual "lunch picture" as their favorite. They liked the other images, but she and Matt both loved how natural and at ease they looked in the photo where they were simply smiling and savoring a meal together.

After receiving copies of the snapshots, they made sure to display their favorite one in their lockers as well as in frames at home. Whenever Will saw the photo she smiled, and a distinct sense of calm settled over her. As she looked at it now her lips curved outward and her worries briefly vanished.

Will continued to stare at it for another minute. She felt the need to sigh for a reason she couldn't discern, for that memory could never make her feel sorrowful. Her gaze canted away from the sacred image, quickly falling on the navy blue duvet and then snapping back up to the room in general.

She inched towards the wall adjacent to Matt's bed, pressing her back to its hard surface and stretching her legs in front of her. Matt settled beside her and situated himself in the same manner. He scrutinized her, and she thought he was searching her eyes for a clue, for something that might provide him with insight about her emotions. She _knew_ Matt. She knew that he felt secure when he could read her and pinpoint her issues without outside assistance. He was going to need help this time, she thought.

"What's up? Why were you so upset at the beach earlier?" Matt placed a hand on her knee. "I was worried."

"I know." Will bit her lip. She paused, thinking of something that might make the process easier for her. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

She wanted to voice her desire aloud at first, but then thought it better to show him. She scooted over to him and onto his lap, snaking her arms around him. Gentle arms encircled her middle in turn and Matt offered her a hint of a smile.

Feeling emboldened by his sweet demeanor, Will looked at him. "When we folded back to the beach I was thinking about how much I missed it. I've only been there twice this summer."

"Yeah. You and the girls have been really busy with WITCHssues. You haven't had a lot of time for it."

"Yeah…" Will trailed off. She gripped Matt a little tighter. Her resolve began strengthening, pushing down the dam that she crafted earlier that day. "That's the problem," she said.

"What is? The missions?"

Will nodded. Steadying herself with another breath, she let the words spill forth in a frenzy.

"I know this is gonna sound horrible, but I'm starting to get sick of them. I'm sick of running to Candracar and fixing all of the universe's problems and not getting a real thank you from them. They're grateful sometimes, but it feels empty because they know who to call when the next monster or whatever starts screwing things up. It's like they-"

Will cut herself off. She was ranting... and she hadn't so much as gauged Matt's reaction. Her teeth began to worry her lip. It was now _her_ turn to guess his feelings. Her eyes scanned his face. His eyebrows lacked telltale frustrated furrows and he didn't seem indignant.

No. He looked expectant, as if waiting for her to continue. She hadn't quite expected that. She thought she would receive an adverse reaction: bruising, vitriolic words or insensitive judgments. His current silent, steady patience was the last thing she expected.

Then a sudden realization struck Will like a rough blow during battle. _Matt __wasn__'__t __going __to __judge __her._ It wouldn't matter if her words about Candracar seemed severe or vile. _He __wouldn__'__t __care._ He intended to provide her with his unflinching support just as he always had, just like he always would.

Will stifled a groan as she considered her previous lapse of security. Why had she doubted Matt? Why had she expected any less of him after they had endured so much on their journey together? Will had just begun to mull over this strange and uncharacteristic apprehension when her boyfriend's voice pierced the quiet.

"I don't blame you, Will. I've been thinking the same thing for a while. It's gotten worse recently. You look so stressed sometimes and I get worried. I don't wanna see you like this." Matt's hands slithered up to her shoulders. Rubbing them in gentle circular motions, he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I just want to see you happy. Guardian business isn't doing that, is it?" he asked, stating the obvious and making her feel stunned.

Will went rigid against him. It was almost as if he had read her mind. She guessed that she shouldn't have felt surprised by that: they had been together for five years now. To say that he knew her well would be an understatement, but Matt's perceptiveness still caught her off guard on occasion.

Will's gaze latched onto his. She stared into his comforting blue eyes and shook her head, affirming his words. "No. It isn't. You're right."

"It's like they expect you to be content with doing all their bidding. Like you're their damn doormats. All you're doing is overworking yourself. You don't need that anymore. And I don't need to _see __you_ like that anymore. It's gonna drive me crazy if it doesn't get to you first."

Matt hands froze and tautened on her shoulders. This time she knew the action indicated distress. The creases that formed on his brow cemented Will's suspicion.

"Matt," she said with a slight gasp, reaching up and stroking his cheek.

She never failed to feel moved by his kindness, his selflessness. She felt fortunate to have him in her life, _too_ fortunate. Tears welled up in her eyes again, but this time they were the product of happiness and gratitude, not desolation.

"You're so sweet. I… I love you," Will whispered.

"I love you too. That's why I want you to live a normal life. Because I know you want it."

"I wish it were that simple." She groaned.

"You're tied down," Matt stated and she nodded. Picking up the Heart of Candracar, he cupped it in his hand. "By this."

"And by my duties. I can't just _stop_ being a Guardian. I have to protect people. _We_ have to protect people."

Another groan escaped from her mouth. She burrowed her face in Matt's chest and brushed her cheeks against the cotton of his shirt. "I don't know what to do." The fabric muffled her words.

"I don't know what you should do either. You must feel torn."

"Duh. Ugh. This isn't exactly a cake-walk, Matt."

"'Course not."

Will hesitantly lifted her head to look at Matt and the Heart. The contrast between the two sights almost made her laugh bitterly. They embodied love and obligation, summer and winter, the difference between sunlight and raucous thunderstorms.

It made stomach her twist.

Reaching forward, she took the talisman and extricated herself from Matt's arms. She scooted to the edge of the bed, moved the Heart beneath it, and carefully set it on the floor in one swift motion.

When she was back in Matt's arms, she stared at their favorite photo and then at the two of them. She absorbed what it meant it to be with him, to feel the light touch of his hands and hear his even breathing. When she leaned in toward his neck, Will inhaled the scent of his aftershave just as she had at the beach. Her back moved in synch with the rise and fall of his torso.

Didn't she deserve this? Didn't she deserve this wondrous, beautiful ease? Wasn't she worthy of the scene in that photo, a repeat of that simple hour? Didn't she deserve to truly _live_?

Will grimaced when she realized that she couldn't obtain that reality. Heat began to build in her stomach again. Hopelessness seized her, gnawed at her, prompted her eyes to become heavy with sorrow.

Turning about in Matt's arms, her head lolled to his chest. She buried her face there as the tears spilled forth and bled into the fabric of his shirt. Hands trembling at their spot on his back, she grasped the hem of his shirt in desperation, hoping that the action would prevent her from wailing or worse: screaming. The thought of losing control in front of him made her nauseous.

"Oh God, Will," Matt's voice rumbled against her cheek. "Babe, look at me," he whispered, his voice solicitous.

When she complied, Will winced at the sadness in his eyes.

"I – I can't even believe this," he stammered, "look at what they're doing to you." The words came out in a growl, but he reached forth and took hold of her cheeks, brushing the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

He continued the action as her crying persisted, his other arm holding her with more pressure, more care. Will's eyes remained pinned on his all the while, absorbing the powerlessness and vulnerability that they held. She emitted a gasp when tears began trickling down _his_ cheeks. She wanted to reach out to him, to vanquish Matt's hurt the same way he had attempted to remove hers, but she _couldn__'__t_. _Her __body __refused __to __comply __with __her __greatest __wish._

That was all it took to make her falter. Will slouched against Matt again and surrendered to her emotions. Her abdomen and throat clenched sickeningly. Will's hands fisted into the bedspread as her crying morphed into racking sobs. The volume and pace of her wails increased when Matt's head collapsed onto hers and she felt moisture on her hair. His body quavered and heaved along with hers, and their affliction melded into a single gut-wrenching entity.

The pair spilled their anxieties into one another and became a grief-riddled muddle amongst the duvet. Will only halfway registered when Matt's weight shifted downward and he brought them both to a lie. She curled into him as he caressed her back and clutched her in a firm grip. Will clung to him with just as much desperation, grunts leaving her mouth in sporadic bouts.

Eventually, silence settled over them. They started to seek solace in each other's arms, trying their best to abandon their hopelessness. They willed it to ebb away just as the waves had drifted from the shore earlier. They willed it to happen so they could regain some contentment and tranquility, so they wouldn't have to feel wrought with concern for themselves or for one other.

As the minutes passed, Will found that holding onto Matt helped her achieve that hope. All she felt were his strokes and light kisses and their distinct sensations. His hands were cautious and benign against her body. And his lips... his lips felt smooth in some areas and chapped in others as he kissed her cheek or temple or touched them to her neck.

These simple gestures enabled her breathing to reach a state of ease. Her tendons and limbs slackened, becoming delightfully flaccid. Both of their forms stopped shaking and Will's eyes fluttered closed. She clung to the restored peace, letting it ground her and keep her centered.

After a long while, she rolled her eyes up to meet Matt's. She presented him with a hint of a smile and nuzzled his chest.

"Feeling better?" he queried, his voice still weak.

"Yeah. A little. How about you?" She gave him the same ministrations: strokes and kisses. She hoped that it quelled his anxiety as well.

"Same. I'm glad that we finally talked about this. It was good to get everything out." Matt laughed. "You're helping. I think you're getting better at comforting me. You're a far cry from the unsympathetic teenager that you used to be."

Will stopped trailing her mouth across his jaw and her fingers froze on his cheeks. She pretended to look affronted. "What? I've always been good at that! What're you talking about?"

"Just joking." He winked at her.

Don't joke like that with me!" Will cried playfully, simpering as a plan formed in her mind. Clenching her hand into a fist, she glared at him and maintained a threatening countenance.

"What will you do?" he taunted.

"I'll – I'll do this!" Will extracted herself from Matt and tackled him onto the comforter.

"You wanna wrestle, huh? You're on, Vandom! I can take the Guardian of Quintessence any day! I thought you knew that you aren't as strong as you let on!"

Will moved over top of Matt, positioning her limbs on either side of him. "Nah. Our wrestling matches are fun, but that wasn't what I had in mind," she said.

"Okay." Matt looked bemused. "What did you wanna do then?"

Will responded by pressing her body flush to his and initiating a slow, gentle kiss that he reciprocated. Their mouths began creating smooth, languid movements. Matt's arms surrounded Will, holding her close as they kissed. His hands roamed up and down the length of her back, dragging her into a familiar lull. She smiled placidly into his lips and enjoyed the simple pleasure that came from kissing her boyfriend.

The chaste mood continued for a few minutes until Will slipped a hand beneath Matt's shirt. Her fingers ghosted up his stomach and chest before sliding back down. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and lifted it towards his head, but a sudden and unexpected pressure on her hands stopped her.

Confused, Will opened her eyes, her lips parting from his. She gazed down. Matt's hands lay on top of hers, holding them in place. His face bore an apprehensive expression and his eyes shone with concern.

"You sure you wanna do this right now?" he asked. "Aren't you tired? It's been a hell of a day. We could relax if you want."

Will shook her head and smiled knowingly. "I'm not that tired. It's fine. This _is_ relaxing. Being with you calms me down."

"The last time I checked sex isn't relaxing," Matt argued, casting her a smug grin.

"No," Will pouted and intentionally made her eyes wide, "but I like it."

This time he nodded and chuckled. "I do too."

"So?" she prompted.

"So?" He narrowed his eyebrows, clearly perplexed.

"Matt!" she cried in exasperation, burrowing her face in his chest.

Will groaned. "What? Are _you_ tired?" she asked, her voice thick with irritation.

"Not really," Matt said, tickling the back of her neck. He caused her to emit a squeal of laughter and raise her head to look at him. "If you're sure you're up for that. You went through a lot today-"

Will crushed her lips to his, efficiently cutting him off. Matt didn't respond for a moment, presumably out of shock. Will internally sighed when he kissed her back and twined his arms around her. His hands tangled in her hair, fingers running through her locks. Matt's body tensed in pleasure as she deepened the kiss, her hands gliding down to his hips. Once there, she toyed with the button on his jean shorts, unfastened it, and eased the garment off.

Her hands had just shifted back up to dispose of his shirt when Matt carefully moved her into his former spot on the bed. The silky comforter brushed against the back of her neck. Matt suddenly broke away from Will, settling the lower half of his body on top of hers. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, averting his eyes downward.

Cool air hit her skin as Matt inched Will's shirt up past her waist and then removed it. She shivered for a moment, only stopping when Matt's hands and mouth warmed her abdomen. He lavished kisses onto the area, his lips trailing upwards. When he arrived at her belly button, he devoted extra attention to that part of her anatomy, provoking a core-shaking frisson of pleasure.

Wispy sighs escaped her mouth in way of reaction. Her fingers slid into his hair, twisting through it the same way that his hands had roamed through hers earlier. Will's eyes closed as his mouth ascended higher and higher, coming to a halt at the top of her ribcage. A faint click, the whisper soft brush of fabric, and a rush of chilly air on her torso signaled the loss of her bra.

Trembles shook her upper body for a few seconds until Matt laid his chest atop hers. His body heat surrounded her as she tugged him down for another passionate kiss, becoming enveloped in the current experience and her thoughts about being in Matt's presence.

During moments like this, when she was wrapped in his fervent embrace, she could simply _be __Will_ rather than Will Vandom the Guardian of Quintessence. Supernatural missions, heaps of expectations, and the Heart's legacy were extraneous, immaterial, lost to the darkness. Will cherished those moments in his arms. She relished them the same way a wine connoisseur savored a superb wine. Matt's ministrations served as her sanity, her therapy, her sweet and sublime haven.

She continued to concentrate on her personal sanctum, allowing it to propel her forward and add to their bandy of affection. Will's eager lips found Matt and marked his neck, his forehead, the hollow of his throat. Hands locating the hem of his shirt again, a smile broke across Will's face as Matt released her long enough to rid him of the offending garment.

Her smile expanded at the sight of his sun-bronzed skin. She dropped a kiss onto the flesh of his chest. Grabbing onto his back for support, Will created an upwards path with her mouth, noting the way his muscles tensed beneath her touch. She held back a smirk, loving that she could provoke such a reaction.

Before she reached his neck, Will felt a hand beneath her chin. Following its mild pressure, she stared up at Matt, her eyes meeting his. He smiled at her and whispered to her, urging her beneath the linens.

Once they felt comfortable, she and Matt resumed their affection. They became lost in a tangle of fervent emotions, in tender and enthusiastic actions that sometimes served as their escape from reality. Will felt her toes curl slightly inward as she let her feelings decant into her gestures. She gave in to the giddiness and satisfaction that sparked within her and focused on making Matt feel the same way, on giving pleasure as well as obtaining it.

As she kept contributing to her part, an errant thought about the summer rose in her passion-hazed mind. Two months earlier, when she and her friends had gone on their beach excursion, Will felt both rejuvenated and calm as she swam through the gentle waves and the water lapped at her skin. The same sensation surged through her now as she and Matt shed the rest of their clothes and became a jumble of mingled limbs and erratic breathing. Their intimacy ignited her emotions and senses and provided her with a heady, overwhelming rush.

That very rush made her sigh into his lips and birthed a significant revelation: trips to the beach and her beloved refuge in swimming and tides weren't her only sources of color when shadows slunk over her. She could also rely on supple flesh, flexing bones, and beating hearts to make her feel alive, to make her feel _whole_. Her reliance on people, on her friends, on _him_ was a minor and simple notion. _But __it __was __enough. __Sometimes __simplicity __was __enough __for __her._

* * *

><p>Will's heartbeat thrummed hummingbird fast and her skin felt slick with sweat. She smiled up at Matt in dazed satisfaction, her hands skimming down his back as he leaned down and initiated their umpteenth kiss. He held her firmly, the skin of his arms malleable on her sides, his lips gentle as they moved in fluid motions over hers and drew her in.<p>

Will moaned when he parted from her after the elapse of a minute. She remedied the feeling of longing by admiring the muscles in his back as he shifted, propping himself up on an elbow and resting his chin on a hand. His body heat encased her, soothed her, and elicited a sigh.

A sated grin appeared on Matt's face while he eased himself onto her. His fingers brushed across her cheeks and he let out a long breath. She felt the frenzied rhythm of his heart against her body and the light pressure of his touch as he rested his forehead atop hers.

"Cuddle?" Matt whispered, his hot breath fanning onto her skin.

Her responding nod shifted his forehead along with hers.

A hollow ache filled Will's belly when Matt moved off of her. The sudden feeling of loss jarred her until she felt his warm body against her back and an arm hugging her middle. She released a satisfied groan at the renewed contact. The tension in her limbs abated when Matt began trickling kisses onto the back of her shoulder. His legs prodded hers, carefully nudging them into an upward bend.

She lie motionless in his arms, listening to the silence and the sounds of his affection. Will's hands slipped beneath his after a moment, coming into contact with the skin of her waist. A series of sighs spilled from her as Matt's mouth trekked southward, dispensing kiss after kiss until he reached the middle of her back. He halted then, and she felt him tracing shapes onto her midsection and nestling his chin onto her shoulder.

"How are you?" he asked in a dulcet tone.

"Good," she replied, clasping his unoccupied hand.

"Good."

Will turned her head, her cheek landing on Matt's chest. She brought his hand to her lips and touched them to each of his fingers, listening to his audible sigh. Matt grasped her hand after she finished and squeezed it, dragging their joined limbs down to resettle on her waist. His arm tightened around her, clutching her securely.

Will's eyes fell shut. She took deep breaths and reveled in the afterglow, focusing on Matt's constant warmth and the scent of his earthy cologne. The corners of her mouth quirked into a smile when she felt him nuzzling various parts of her body.

She concentrated on the peace, the sensation of being in the moment until a rumbling noise punctured the silence. Matt's fingers slid to her stomach. He patted it and used his thumb to draw circles around her navel. Will shivered in response.

"Damn you, Matt," she muttered.

He chuckled. "Looks like we need to get some food in you. When was the last time you ate?" Matt questioned.

"Before we left for Shell Beach."

"Whoa. You must be starving."

"I _am_ hungry."

"I'm going to make us some dinner," he commented. "Something fast. How about breakfast for dinner? Want an omelette?"

"Mm. Breakfast for dinner." Shifting against him, she took his hand and moved it back to her waist. "You know what I like in my omelettes."

"I sure do. C'mon let's get dressed."

When she made no move to exit the bed, Will heard his voice in her ear. "Don't you want food?"

"Yes, but I like this too." She nearly pouted at the thought of departing his arms.

"We can take this outside while I cook. I don't want you to starve."

Will turned in his hold and pecked him. "Stop being so good to me."

"No," he murmured, his hand gliding down her back.

She chortled, rolling her eyes when her stomach growled and lurched again.

"Ookay, twice in two minutes. That's a sign to get to the kitchen," he said, his voice still faint.

"Alright. You win." Will feigned a sigh and slowly moved out of his arms. She curled into a sitting position, making room for Matt to leave the bed.

Once he began redressing, she joined him on the floor, watching him as he pulled his shirt over his head and then searched the floor for his boxers. His gaze caught hers mid-search and he picked up her bra. Matt extended a hand and passed her the lingerie. Taking it from him, she slipped it on before donning the rest of her clothes.

After Matt had returned to his former attire, they left the dorm and made their way to the small communal kitchen. Will scrutinized the area as they entered it, her eyes widening at the sight of oddly white countertops and a stove that held no more than a few quarter-sized spaghetti sauce stains on its surface.

"A kitchen for college students is _clean_? _This __clean_?" she exclaimed and gaped jokingly.

"The resident advisor gets on our case about it. People are scolded if she sees them leaving the kitchen without cleaning it. You don't mess with her. She kinda reminds me of you." Matt smirked.

Will laughed and sneered. "That's right. You don't mess with me either."

Matt winked and then strode to the refrigerator and opened it. When he emerged from the appliance, he was holding a small crate of eggs, a sandwich bag full of sliced ham, and a carton of milk. He slunk past her, set the food on the counter, and returned to the fridge.

"I ran out of onion the last time I made you this, so we won't have it this time," he informed her. "Would you mind getting me the salt and pepper?"

"That's okay. I can live without it," she shrugged, "and sure."

Intent on helping him, Will opened the proper cabinet above the stove and extracted the condiments. After handing them off to Matt, she moved into her usual spot behind him and hugged him, peering over his shoulder as he began assembling the ingredients. He carefully cracked two eggs and the sleek yolks plopped into a bowl. That was soon followed by the ham, milk, and seasonings.

Smiling, she watched him in a mesmerized state as he beat the mixture and poured it into a pan. When the concoction started to settle, Matt twisted to face her and slowly pulled her against him. She responded by resting her head against his shoulder. She inhaled and exhaled content breaths, feeling captivated by the comfort that he radiated.

As Matt's hands began roaming about her back, she shook and beamed into his shirt. Will focused on the sensations that his embrace always provoked: feelings of elation and tranquility, and the sense that everything was good and right in the world.

As she stood there in a familiar position, an olden place, Will's eyes filled with tears when realized that she didn't need much to help her recover from any sort of despair. All she needed was Matt's embrace and his loyalty. And that would always be enough.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> I FINALLY wrote the conclusion of this part, the second part, on Thanksgiving very early in the morning/very late at night. I worked on this fanfic for _**almost nine months**_ so I could make it as good as possible. There were also times when my motivation levels were down because I had a ROUGH summer and because I was very concerned with impressing my best friend, **Lightning Eterna**. I wanted to produce an incredible piece for her because she has done _**so much**_ for me and she has given me endless amounts of love and support. She is my soul sistah! x33333 My motivation to impress **Lightning** only increased after meeting her in person when I visited California in September.

I feel like I accomplished what I set out to. My dear **Lightning Eterna **squeed over this when I posted it on deviantART and then she squeed over it during one of our recent phone conversations. She's very satisfied with it, and so am I. I have never worked on a birthday fic for such a long period of time. That ended up being in my favor after I got over my fears of writing about Will's emotional breakdown because that scene required some time. I basically treated that scene as therapy since I've had a bit of a hard time in my personal life over the course of the past four months. **(I'm feeling better now though! ;) All is well!)** I decided to put myself in Will's shoes and think about what made me feel angry and resentful and it did wonders.

It was also really cool to write a sensual scene because I haven't really written one like this before. I was intentional about it and I made sure that it contained a lot of depth and that I included a lot about Will's thoughts. My reason for that was that I didn't want it to be cliche or chock full of lust. I've read too many Super Lusty sex scenes in fanfics and I find them obnoxious. I wanted the "love scene" to be sweet and sexy and still have meaning. It's called "lovemaking" for a reason, you know. ;) :P

I'm feeling pretty darn inspired by Will/Matt again so expect another W.I.T.C.H. fanfic next. It'll be one of my fun pieces since I pushed myself so much with this project. :P

Thanks for the support as always, guys. Love you all! :) x3333


End file.
